save me from myself
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: At the edge of insanity, traped in a hell called life, Gaara moves to Konoha with his abusive father siblings. Will someone save him from the drakness? AU,Highschool fic.NejiXGaa,ShikaXTema,KankyXHaku,SasuXNaru.ShinoXKiba


**The pairings: NejiXGaa, Shika\Tema, KankyXHaku (I know it's weird but...I like itXD), SasuXNaru, ShinoXKiba. a bit of Kaka\Iru and maybe more.**

"Save me"- Talking

_"Save me"-_ Shukaku Talking

'Save me'-thinking

**Well I hope you'll like it!**

**Love:Pili-Chan!**

* * *

Gaara was standing in front of his new school in Konoha,

He just moved there with his father and siblings, and didn't really like it here,

It was too cold…

Not like Suna.

"So…" Temari said, probably trying to cheer up Kankurou and Gaara, her brothers "It looks…nice!"

"I don't like it here" said Gaara, he was in silence then looked at his siblings "And Shukaku doesn't like it here either" he said,

Temari looked at Kankurou, biting her lips as Gaara mentioned Shukaku, his split personality.

Shukaku was born when Gaara was five.

Their mother died giving Gaara birth, and their father didn't want him to live with them, so he lived with their uncle, Yashamaru, but sometimes their father came to visit him with Temari and Kankurou, always to tell him that he didn't loved him and that it was his fault that his beloved wife died.

Yashamaru was the only one that showed Gaara love.

It wasn't like Temari and Kankurou loved Gaara, they did, but their father said that if they even paid attention to him, they'd never see Gaara again, so they didn't.

When he was five, Yashamaru tried to kill Gaara after taking care of him, telling him he hated him, at the end, Yashamaru died instead of Gaara, and he moved with his father and siblings.

Their father blamed Gaara for Yashamaru death too, and that's when the beating started.

Then Shukaku was born…

At first he was there to protect Gaara, he was there because Gaara was too weak, he was like a broken doll, a lost soul, and Shukaku helped him.

But Shukaku started to enjoy the pain, and instead of protecting Gaara he started hurting him.

"A…anyway! We won't know until we'll try it right Kankurou?"

"Wa? Aahhh… Hai (1)… what she said" Kankurou said, looking at the school… or the girls, Gaara wasn't sure.

"Let's go!" Temari said with a smile, dragging her brothers with her.

**SaveMeFromMyself SaveMeFromMyself SaveMeFromMyself**

Gaara was lost.

He hated being lost, he was weak when he was lost, and when he was weak Shukaku was stronger.

_"You're pathetic"_

'Shut up!'

_"Why?"_

'Just shut up Shukaku!'

_"No"_

'Shut up!'

_"No! You're just so pathetic!"_

'Shut up!'

_"Bakemono (2)!"_

'Shut up!!!'

_"Demon!"_

'I said shut up!!!'

_"Murderer!"_

'Shut up! It's not my fault!'

_"Yes it is! You killed her! You killed your mother!"_

'N…no! I…I d… did…didn't m…mean to!'

_"Yes you did! It is your fa…"_

"Oi! You ok?" Shukaku was interfered by a blond boy,

He was wearing orange,

A lot of orange,

Gaara nodded,

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm Fifteen year old, I love to eat, especially ramen, my favorite color is orange, I love foxes and pranks, by best friend is Inuzuka Kiba, I heat Uchiha Sasuke, my dad's name is Iruka, but he's not my real dad, my real parents are dead, and Iruka's boyfriend is Hatake Kakashi! What about you?" the boy, Naruto, said,

"I…"

_"Don't talk to him baka!"_

'W…why n...not? H…he l…looks nice'

_"So did Yashamaru"_

'…'

_"He's going to hurt you Gaara, just like the others"_

'N…no!'

_"He'll never like you! You're a monster! A demon! As soon as he'll find out about you mother, he'll leave you!"_

'You're lying!'

_"No I'm not! Don't talk to him!"_

"I…I'm G…Gaara…Sabaku Gaara"

"Hi Gaara! Come on! You need to meet Kiba! He's nice, but talks a lot!"

_"I see why they're friends"_

'Shut up Shukaku'

**SaveMeFromMyself SaveMeFromMyself SaveMeFromMyself**

Temari entered the classroom,

"You must be Sabaku Temari, right?" she nodded "I'm Hatake Kakashi" the teacher said, he had silver hair, but he didn't look so old, probably twenty-five or something like that,

"Hi…" she said,

"Please sit next to Nara Shikamaru" She looked at the class to see who was that 'Nara Shikamaru' guy, but the class was in silence "Shikamaru!" Kakashi shouted,

"Wa?" a sleepy voice said,

"Will you stay awake?"

"…You're troublesome"

"Anyway! Sit next to him please, I want to start my lesson"

She set next to the sleeping boy; he looked young, around Gaara's age,

"Hi I'm Te…"

"Temari. I have ears you know" the boy said,

"Oh…Ok…so…you look kind of young, who old are you?"

"Fifteen. And before you ask, I'm here because it's troublesome to learn things you already know"

"Ha?"

"IQ"

"…?"

"My IQ is over 200, mother said it's a waste of time to let me study something I know, but she wants me to study here so… I'm here, and it's troublesome"

"Ok"

**SaveMeFromMyself SaveMeFromMyself SaveMeFromMyself**

Kankurou was walking around school, watching the girls that passed in the hallway,

Suddenly Kankurou stopped, looking at the double doors in front of him, he looked at the word that was carved on a sign that was hinged above the double doors,

'Theater hall'

He smiled; he loved acting and using marionettes,

Then he heard a piano, opening the door, he looked inside, curious,

On the stage he saw THE most beautiful human being he ever saw,

Her eyes were closed, holding her hands together in front of her body; she was wearing a black shirt with a logo that, if he was right, was a torn, baby blue stuffed bunny, she had matching black skirt with a blue stripe on the bottom, black and blue knee-high socks, black doll-shoes and she had long brown hair, in other words,

She was like an angel in Kankurou's eyes.

And then the Angel started singing with the piano, her pure voice filling the hall,

"Ame ni nureta hoho wa

Namida no nioi ga shita

Yasashii manazashi no

Tabibito

Shizuka ni hibiiteru

Natsukashii ongaku

Omoidasenai kioku

Samayou

Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de

Omoi no kienai basho made

Futari de

Tooi umi wo sora wo koete

Kurai yoru no naka de

Watashi wo terashiteru

Yasashii manazashii no

Anata ni

Aitai..."(3)

Kankurou was practically drooling, she was beautiful like an angel and she sounded like one!

"That was perfect Haku!"

'Haku?! But that's a…guy's name!'

"Arigato gozaimasu (4)Gai-Sensei" Haku said,

"No! I should be thanking you my youthful student! Your youthful voice fills everyone of us with youthful joy!"

"Umm… O…Ok" Haku smiled and looked up, seeing Kankurou "Gai-Sensei, we have a guest" Haku said with a smile,

"Hello! And who are you, a new youthful student?" a guy with a wired haircut and REALLY big brows,

"Ummm…yes…?"

**"**Perfect! Do you wish to join our youthful drama club?"

"Ummm…sure"

"You heard that Lee! We have another youthful member in our club!"

"That is fantastic Gai-sensei!" a boy that looked like Gai said,

"If you don't mind Gai-sensei, I will be happy to show him around" Haku said,

"Very well! I hope you enjoy Haku's youthful company ammm…?"

"Ha? I'm Kankurou… Sabaku Kankurou"

"Well Kankurou! I hope you join us! I am Maito Gai! Welcome to Konoha"

Kankurou noticed that Haku wasn't on stage, looking next to him, his eyes meet beautiful brown eyes, Haku's eyes.

Kankurou looked at Haku, and noticed something…

Or rather lack of something.

Yes… Haku was a…

"Guy" Haku said,

"Wa?" Kankurou looked at Haku,

"I'm a guy," Haku said with a smile,

"How did you know I …

"A lot of people think I'm a girl"

"Oh,Gomen ne (5)"

**"**It's Ok… the way! I'm Haku! Momochi Haku" Haku said, smiling even more,

Until that moment, Kankurou was sure he was straight, but now, looking at Haku smile, he wasn't so sure…

**SaveMeFromMyself SaveMeFromMyself SaveMeFromMyself**

"You lived in a desert?"

"H…hai"

"Wow" Kiba said, petting his dog Akamaru, Gaara had now, officially, two friends (and one dog…but that didn't really count), and that's like…two more friends then he ever had!

"Was it hot there?" Naruto asked, making Gaara and Kiba stare at him,

"You really are an idiot, you know that?" a voice said,

The three turned around,

Three boys were there, one with black hair that was standing in a very wired way, another with dark brown, spiky hair and sunglasses and one…

'Wow'

_"You think his hot! Haha! He'll never even look at you!"_

'Shut up!'

The boy had long brown hair and white eyes…

Very handsome…

Oh god… he was so gay sometimes…

_"Maybe it's because… I don't know…you're gay?"_

'How many times I told you to shut up?'

_"55 times…in the last hour"_

'I hate you…"

_"I love you too"_

'Shut up…'

_"56!"_

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!"

'So this is Sasuke…Naruto was talking about him non-stop'

"Why?"

"Because you're annoying!"

"Look who's talking!"

Gaara looked to his side to avoid the white-eyed boy that was smiling to him, next to him, he noticed an extremely red Kiba,

"Are you Ok Kiba?" the boy with the sunglasses said,

"H…hai! I…I'm fine!" Kiba said,

_"Look at that! You're not the only gay one in your 'gang'"_

'You think so?'

_"I know so"_

"Hi Shino, you said you wanted to say something to Kiba, no?" the white-eyed boy said,

"…" Shino, the boy with the sunglasses didn't say any thing,

"Y…you do?" Kiba asked,

"…"

"I'll take it as a 'no'… sorry to bother you" Kiba said, looking at the floor,

"No.I just… wanted to know if you... ammm…. needed help with ammm…math" Shino said,

'Is he…'?

_"Nervous? Yes… you know… you're not that stupid!"_

'Shut up!'

_"57!"_ Shukaku sang,

"H…hai… thank you"

"It's nothing"

Gaara noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were still fighting,

_"Haha! Just like a married couple!"_

'You think that…'

_"Well DHU! Oh…and about the 'You're not that stupid' comment?"_

'???'

_"I take it back"_

'I hate you…'

"ANYWAY! Sasuke let's go" the white-eyed boy said,

"…You're right Neji…he isn't worth it" Sasuke said, revealing my beloved white-eyed boy's name…

Wait… beloved?!

I don't even know his last name!

"I'm not worth it Sasuke-teme?" Naruto shouted,

"Yes…"

"I…I…I hate you!"

"Let's go" said Neji, taking Sasuke with him, Shino behind them. But then Neji stopped and turned around "By the way… I'm Neji…Hyuuga Neji"

"S…Sabaku Gaara" he said, blushing,

"Nice to meet you…Gaara-chan…" he said with a smile and walked away with his two friends.

"Do you realize that you just talked to THE Hyuuga Neji? One of THE most popular kids in school?" asked Naruto,

"I…did?"

"Yes! And…"

"And?"

"I think he likes you!"

"OMGGGG!!!" Kiba interrupt, and screamed like a rabid yaoi fangirl,

"What?" Naruto asked,

"He talked to me!" Kiba said in a dreamy way,

"Who?" Naruto asked,

"T…that S…Shino guy?" Gaara asked,

"Yes!" Kiba shouted, acting more and more like Temari after she found out that Gaara was gay (Yes… She was a fangirl…. A yaoi fangirl),

"No way!" Naruto said "You have a crush on him since like…forever!"

"I know!" Kiba said, hugging his poor dog,

"So Shukaku was right…"

"Who's Shukaku?" Asked Naruto,

"N…no one!"

**SaveMeFromMyself SaveMeFromMyself SaveMeFromMyself**

"So…how was your day?" Temari asked happily,

"It was Ok…" Gaara said "A…and…"

"And?" she asked her brother,

"I have two friends now!" he said happily,

"That's great! Who?" Temari asked with a huge smile, knowing her brother didn't have any friends in Suna,

"Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba" Gaara said with a smile,

"I happy for you Gaara!" Temari said, hugging Gaara.

"And you?" Gaara asked his sister,

"Well! I meet this guy in math class! And his name is Nara Shikamaru! And he's soooooooooo cute!"

Gaara smiled, hoping this time Temari won't change her boyfriends that much,

"And you Kankurou?"

"…"

"Kankurou?"

"…"

"Kankurou!!"

"What?!" he asked, and stopped, for the first time since they meet, thinking about Haku,

"How was your day?" Temari asked,

"I…I think…" Kankurou started ("Can he do that?" Temari asked Gaara, making him roll his eyes) "I think…I'm in love" he said, thinking, again, about Haku,

"Who is she? What's her name? How did you meet her? What's her name? Wh…"

"Let him answer Temari," said Gaara,

"Sorry…"

"Well…h…"

"What's her name?"

"Haku"

"Isn't that a…"

"Yes"

"Is she…"

"A HE?"

"Hai…"

"I thought you were…"

"Straight? Tell me about it!"

"And I thought I was the only gay family member" said Gaara,

"Well…"

Temari hugged Kankurou "Oh my god!! YAOIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" she screamed, and started running in circles,

They were in silence, watching their sister run,

"So… what's his name?"

"Haku… Momochi Haku"

Temari stopped running "Momochi? Like Momochi Zabuza? The history teacher?"

"Now that I think about it, I had history with someone called Momochi Zabuza…"

"I'll ask Haku about it"

"So! How did you two meet?" Temari asked,

"Well…"

**SaveMeFromMyself SaveMeFromMyself SaveMeFromMyself**

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuunnnnnnn!" a girl came running to the three boys,

"What do you want Sakura?" the raven haired boy asked, not really interested in her,

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" she asked hopefully,

"No" he said, not even looking at her,

"Don't tell me you like…Ino?"

"No"

"Tenten?"

"No"

"Hinata?"

"No"

"Then who?" she asked, determinate to find out who was dating with **her** Sasuke,

"…"

"B…but…"

"I'm not going out with you, or any of your friends" he said,

"…And you Shino-kun?" she asked the boy that was currently looking at a ladybug that was walking peacefully on his finger,

"…"

"Well?"

"Sorry Sakura, but I like someone…"

"Ino?"

"…"

"Tenten?"

"…"

"Hinata??"

"Hinata is like a sister to me… no more, no less"

"So what's her name?"

"…"

"Well?"

"It's a guy"

"….. NO WAY! Y…you're…gay??? That disgusting!"

"…"

"…And you Neji-kun?"

"Sorry" he said,

"Why not??"

"If you have a problem with my friend, I have a problem with you… and besides… I just meet someone… and I have some plans"

"Someone? Who?"

"Someone new…"

"Our age?" she asked,

"Yes…"

"But there's only o… no way! Y…you don't mean… that emo freak? Gaara…? or something like that…"

"The only freak here is you. Now go away. You're annoying me" Neji said,

"Fine! Whatever!" she said, walking away angrily.

"So… The new red-head?" asked Sasuke with a smile,

"He's cute…" Neji answered, looking at the sky "What about you? Are you planning to do something with… I don't know…Naruto?"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!!" the Uchiha boy said,

"Don't worry _Sasu-chan_… we won't tell, ne Shino?"

"…"

Sasuke mumbled something and looked away.

"By the way Hyuuga… do what you did earlier with Kiba, and you won't live to see the sun again"

"Hehe"

* * *

**SO!**

**1)HaiYes**

**2)Bakemonomonster**

**3)This song is from "Tsubasa chronicle", It's name is "You are my love", here's the translation :**

**"The paint scent of tears on my rain-socked cheeks**

**The warm look on the face of travelers…**

**The music from our childhood faintly echoes in the background**

**The memories that I hopelessly try to remember wander aimlessly**

**But with these tiny wings, launched by my dreams,**

**Over distant oceans and skies we'll scar, together,**

**To a place were memories never fade,**

**You tight up the way foe me in the darkness of night**

**oh, that warm look on your face…**

**I miss you so much"**

**4)Arigato gozaimasu Thank you very much**

**5)Gomen ne forgive me**

**R&R!!!!**

**Arigato gozaimasu:D**


End file.
